


Mines, Bats and Coffee.

by Ironwolf69



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwolf69/pseuds/Ironwolf69
Summary: An encounter in mines leads to evening of first's between Abigail and farmer Breyan.  Discussions of life, love and coffee drinking.  Spoilers for story line in the game.  PG-13 rated sexy times.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 33





	Mines, Bats and Coffee.

Its Six Thirty in the morning and I am wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes. In front of me is Abigail the cute purple haired girl from the store in town who is currently wearing nothing but one of my blankets like a cloak, my old pair of dark boots and is waving around my old Templars Blade while doing a very funny impersonation of the lead character of Zorroia the masked avenger. It’s been a wild few hours since the encounter in the mines and I have a feeling it’s going to get more insane and fun from now on.

==

I leaned back against the back of the lift, out of breath. A quick trip down the mines to get some more iron ore for some more kegs for the shed had rapidly gone south after I climbed down the lander and got jumped by two Haunted Skulls. I fought them off long enough to jump into the elevator and jab the button to the top floor.

I heard a thud as one of the Skulls bashed off the door and yet again I said thanks to the dwarf engineers who built it. The lift started its slow climb up to the surface and I watched the numbers go down. It wasn’t too bad though, enough iron ore to get the job done, a bit more stone, some coal and two nice amethyst’s which with a bit of cleaning I could hand out to Emily and Abigail next time we met up for a drink. 

The lift binged as we hit level 5, It was only seven o’clock but the thought of hot shower and getting to bed early sounding like a damn good idea. I sniffed myself, throwing these clothes in the washer to get the slime off was a good idea as well.

Then I heard it. A scream, faint but it seemed to came from above me. Some thing dangerous at the top of the mine? I thought, pulling my sword out from over my shoulder, its purple glow tinting the dim yellow light of lift. 

The lift stopped, the zero light flashed on and the doors creaked open. I cautiously looked out the door. The mines entrance was lit with the setting sun, I could hear the faint hiss of the steam system for the mine carts and flutter of fruit bats that frequented the top levels of the mine. I looked to my left and saw a figure crouched against the wall in the corner. With a flick of my left thumb I turned back on my Glow ring, and the light filled the area as I sprinted over to the figure. 

The light revealed long purple hair, held back by a green ribbon. Dark clothing and a heavy leather coat. 

“Abigail!” I called out running to her side. Her head turned towards me, her blue eyes were full of fear. 

“Beryan!” She whispered. 

I dropped to my knees in front of her placing my sword on the ground. 

“Are you okay? Are you injured?” I couldn’t see any injury but that didn’t mean anything.

Her face crumpled, tears began for leak out of her eyes and then in a sudden motion that nearly knocked my on my back I had my arms full of a trembling, crying mass of purple hair and pale skin wrapped about me. 

I slid her around so that my back was to the cave wall and held her to myself as she shook against me. I petted her hair and whispered.

“Its alright, I am here”

My hand came back sticky, I sniffed it. “Oh joy,” I thought “bat guano.”

We sat for a little while, I held on to her while the tears slowed and i felt her heart rate slow down. Abigail had her face pressed up against my breasts, produced a long sniff and whispered.

“Perhaps I am not as tough as I thought I was?” She sniffed again. “Today was the day I was going to finally go an explore the mines. Now look at me.”

I pulled her into a hug. I could feel the dampness of her tears on my shirt.

“Let me guess, you came to entrance at dusk and got caught my in whole mass of bats.”

I felt a nod against my chest.

“Happened to me, came her at the wrong time, got covered in bat poop, scarred the heck out of me.”

Abigail looked up at me. 

“You get scared?” She asked.

“Off course I do, I grew up in Zuzu city, never had to deal with bats and monsters there.” I smiled at her.

“It was Demetrius who showed me the trick. You just close your eyes and stand still. It's not in the bats best interest to hit you so if you stand still they just go around you.”

“Oh.” Came the voice from chest.

“Don’t worry, if you don’t know you don’t know.”

I stretched my legs out and Abigail moved into a much more comfortable position. Abigail stopped shaking as her storm passed but as I looked outside, I saw rain begin to fall. 

Of course sitting on the a rough mine floor acting at a body pillow to 65Kg, 21 year old means that eventually find yourself with a rock pressing the wrong place. So I had to shift myself slightly. This provoked a reaction from Abigail.

“Nope, your not going anywhere.” She said hugging on to me. “This feels nice.”

“Don’t worry, I am not going anywhere. Just want this sharp rock out of my left butt cheek.”

“Good.” Came the voice from my chest. “Dreamt about this for so long.”

“Dreamt?” I asked. 

I felt her body stiffen on top of me and her head shot up to look into mine. A look of panic crossed her face.

“I mean, I like you right, more than a friend. I mean you said you had girlfriends back in the city, I mean I never felt this way for any other girl. I mean I like Sebastian but all he wants to do is run away to the city. I kissed him once and tasted off ash.”

I reached around and held her gently by the shoulders. 

“Don’t worry I am not going anywhere!” 

At this point Abigail lunged forward, I banged my head against the cave wall but the pain was suddenly muted by the pressing of soft lips against mine, the feel of soft breasts and hands grabbing me, The taste of cherry chapstick filled my mouth, which i opened slightly and found my mouth bring probed by a soft tongue full of enthusiasm.

I don’t know how long we kissed for. It seemed like an age but when Abigail stopped her face dropped again to my chest. Once that happened my brain started put details together.

The whole community centre, the Junimos, had been one of the things driving my life as well as the whole thing of restarting my own life and getting the farm up and running. I had spent these days farming, collecting, mining and fishing to make ends meet and it was with some pleasure a few weeks ago I handed over a red cabbage to the Junimos and everything was done. I hadn’t believed in spirits and magic and now a little over a year and a half after I left the city I was surrounded by it.

“You taste sweet.” Came the voice again from my chest.

I laughed.

“I had a maple bar to keep my going while I was in the mines.” 

I reached down brought Abigails face up to look at me. 

It was at this point my brain finally put two and two together, music by the lake, Friday nights in the saloon, the evening with the spirit board and those comments about my boots came together. I found myself looking into her eyes.

“Abigail.” I started. “I am not sure what I feel at the moment. But I do have feelings for you and I what to explore those feelings with you.” Another rock dug into my back. “Owch, Ok, I think we need to talk, but somewhere with soft furnishings and coffee.”

It was at that point the light from the entrance was supplemented by a lightening flash and the sound of rain increased.

“and dry.” I added.

Abigail turned and looked out the entrance.

“We are going to get soaked walking into town.”

It was at this point my brain came up with another plan. 

“Have you every ridden in a mining cart, Abigail?”

“Hur?”

==

Hot water, blessed hot water. It had taken a lot of saving and a very good blackberry harvest but getting the farm house upgraded had been worth every gold piece. Grandad might have been happy with and outside privy and a bath in front of the fire but I needed something a bit better.

Robin had been true to her word. Bigger bedroom, decent sized kitchen and a proper indoor bathroom. I had asked for an over sized shower cubical, thinking it would be fun but more than once I had walked into the shower fully clothed and turned it on full blast to de-cake myself. The last time was after I had dragged the drunken and vomiting Shane all the way across the Cidersap forest to Harvey’s. I had not forgiven him for that.

We been dumped out at the bus stop just as heavy rain had turned into a deluge. We had ran to the farm. We entered the farm house looking like drowned rats. I found some old sweats and got Abigail into the shower first. Quickly closing up for the night I then got the coffee on and loaded the washing machine with mine and Abigails clothes. Now it was my turn to get into the nice hot water.

I exited the shower in my normal light grey sweatshirt and shorts combination and walked into the main room. Abigail stood by the window looking at the weather dressed in my faded purple Zuzu U Volleyball shirt and black sweat pants that were just slightly too long for her. She was talking quietly on the telephone. She turned to look at me. 

“She’s here now.” She held out the phone to me. “Mom would like a word.” I took the phone from her.

“Hello, Caroline.”

“Breyan, thank you for picking up my troublesome daughter.”

“Its no problem, who knew the weather could turn so foul so quickly.”

“We can come and get her if you want?”

“Please Caroline, its fine.” I looked out the window and saw the aurora building up around the lightening rods in the pasture. “I wouldn’t anyone moving around in weather like this. Anyway we have coffee and some cookies and few movies play on the TV so we will be good.”

“Oh sounds like a nice girls night in.”

“Thats right, it's been a long time since I had anyone around.”

“Well that your fault you know.” Said Caroline shifting the phone. “Jodi was commenting that you spread yourself too thin. We worry for you sometimes.”

“Don’t worry I will take it easy tonight.”

“Well, then have a nice evening the two of you and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I don’t have any tea. So we won’t be drinking that.”

“Your terrible, good night Breyan.

“Same to you Caroline.”

I put the phone down and turned around. Abigail was sitting cross legged on the floor. Vivo was lying down next to her accepting tummy rubs. I walked over to brown couch and sat down on it picking up a coffee and large cookie on the way.

“I see my dog is being unfaithful to me again?” I commented.

Abigail looked up at me and smiled.

“Your lucky you can have animals, dads alleges stop us from having anything in the house, I can only have my hamster because it stays in my room all the time.”

“I imagine it has the side affect of keeping your dad out of your room as well.”

“It’s a nice one of the side bonus of having David.”

“Can I ask you something.”

“Of course.” Abigail unfolded her leg and crossed the room to the kitchen table and held up the coffee bag.

“High Torr coffee?” Abigail asked question in her voice.

I winced inwardly, I hadn’t wanted anyone in the valley to see that. 

“Yah,” I started feeling embarrassed. “Set some coffee back to my parents. They shared it with their friends in Zuzu city, then one of their friends who run a coffee shop called me to see if I would be interested in providing for them.”

“Isn’t that a good thing, my dad drinks your coffee every morning?”

“Problem is, I will have to start dealing with the coffee snobs and wellness wankers in Zuzu city and frankly they are a pain the arse. Yoba knows I used to be one of them. I mean look at the description on the back.”

Abigail flipped that bag over and read out loud.

“100% natural coffee, taken from the wild, artisan grown in volcanic warmth and then packaged in recycled bags for your drinking pleasure.”

“The correct statement should be, ‘I found some beans after beating up some Dust Sprites, popped them in the ground in a greenhouse heated by the waste water from the baths and then put them into bags your dad had lying around in the store room for years after the bag size ordinance came in.’ But, hey, marketing. “

Abgail gave me a smile. 

“I think I have said this before, You're an interesting lady, Breyan. I'm glad you moved here!”

I laughed, “Don’t think too highly of me, I just got lucky. I am a workaholic, over achiever who by fate alone managed to escape a shitty job, some shitty friends.” I took a drink from my coffee. “and some really shitty coffee.”

Abigail laughed and put the bag down and bounced over to couch and sat down. After a moment, I stretched my legs out and opened my arms. Taking the invite Abigail flopped over lying down on me with her head resting on my shoulder blade, I wrapped my arms around her.

“See this better than a cave floor.” I said.

“Man, your so right on that one.”

We sat for a few minutes enjoying the warmth of each other and the crackle of the fire, it felt good to have another human being close to you. My right hand started causally playing with Abigail’s purple hair. It was Vivo who broke us out of it, her tummy rub provider had stopped playing with her, so she got up and came over and sat by us looking expertly at me.

“Sorry Vivo, I am getting tummy rubs now.” I said patting her head. I heard a giggle from my shoulder and a hand started patting my stomach.

Vivo gave that disgruntled sound that dogs do when they don’t get their way, she walked across to the fire place and flopped down in that stretched in way that designed to absorb as much heat as thermodynamically possible from the fire.

“I think I have annoyed your dog.” Said Abigail.

“Meh, she will get over it, she will be out chasing squirrels tomorrow and forget about every thing else.”

Abigail kept rubbing my stomach. “Theres not much to pet here anyway.” She commented. I looked down at my stomach.

“Very true, lost so much weight when I first came here, running around 12 hours a day trying to get things sorted out, Harvey had a right go at me when I went for a medical last year.”

Abigail looked up at me “Are you alright?” The rubbing stopped.

“I am fine, its just kept eating what I aways did when I was working in an office and there really wasn’t enough protein in my diet for my new life. Things have got easier in the past few months. I got sprinklers in to water crops and Douglas has been a great help.”

“Douglas?” 

“My horse. He’s really saving on shoe leather.”

“Oh, I had seen around riding around didn’t know his name though.” The stomach rubbing resumed.

I laid my head back against a cushion and took moment to enjoy the feeling. Grandfathers old wall clock dinged 9 o’clock and I decided to deal with the elephant in the room.

“So about us?” I asked, I felt Abigail bury her face in shoulder.

“Oh Man that was embarrassing.” came her voice. “Blurting it all out like that.”

I stoked her hair. “How long have you wanted to say that?”

“Months, “Came the reply. ”The gold piece dropped, after you came around that night and we played with the spirit board. Spent the rest of the time panicking.”

“You should have said something.”

“I know now, but I was worried I was just crushing onto someone new for the excitement, or some sort of hero worship. I mean at the luau, you came over specially to talk to me while I was being anti-social to every one, I was so happy you cared but scared you might notice so I became a bigger doofus.”

I hugged her and placed a kiss on her head.

“Don’t worry, love is one of the most unpredictable things we go though. Never met anyone who has a grip on it.”

“Have you been in love before?” Asked Abigail.

“A few times,” I shifted myself slightly “For example with Fiona my ex, we were house mates in university and we just drifted into our relationship. It started with kisses on the cheek in morning, to watching films in bed together, going to the baths.” I paused for a moment mind in the past. “So one morning we woke up naked, wrapped around each other and Fi asked ‘are we an item now?’ I said yes and that was that for next two years”

“That sounds awesome! What happened though?”

“Fi was from Springfield, at the end of university she got a job there as her mother was not well and her father was a bit useless. We hoped that it would only for a while, I found something in Zuzu and we tried to keep it going but, phone calls and letters not enough and it took seven hours on the train each way. So we gradually drifted apart, the relationship ended very much in the same way as it started.”

“Do you miss her?” came a quiet question.

“Yes and no. I miss what we had but life has changed, Fiona is running the family business now, while looking after her mother and reading between the lines in her letters keeping her father off the booze. Of course I am now here making it more difficult.”

I shrugged.

“A great philosopher once wrote ‘Shit happens, deal with it!’ 

“Heh. Any other great love stories, oh breaker of women hearts!”

I gave Abigail a look. “Watch it or you will be sleeping with goats tonight.”

I got a snigger back.

“Well there was Judith.” I offered.

“And.”

“We fell in love in an evening and it lasted a week.” Then I let a grin form on my face. “But boy what a week..”

Her head thudded back against my shoulder.

“Gotcha.” I said. “So you and Sebastian?”

“Errk, “ Came Abigails voice, “Graduation party, there was wine, some sort of strange incense that Emily had. For some reason I followed him outside when he went out for a smoke. So I just grabbed him and then kissed him as hard as I could. I then found out I do not like the taste nicotine and smoke after I have been eating and drinking, so turned away from him and puked my guts up. By the time I had stopped, Haley had come out to find me and Seb had disappeared. It was weeks before we were back to normal.”

“Heh, good one, did something like that. Took a drunken bet in high school about kissing this nerdy boy, had a shot of absinthe for courage and went for it, just as we locked lips the absinthe and cider I had been drinking put in a reappearance. Not one of my best moments.”

“Glad it's just not me.” Said Abigail.

“First rule being a human, if you're not making a tit of yourself at least once day. you're not doing it right!”

“Agreed.”

There was a pause for few moments as I petted Abigails hair. No roots I thought, must have been dyed recently. I heard a snore from Vivo.

“So what now.” Came Abigails voice.

“Don’t know. I guess we will have to be like everyone else and figure it out as we go along.” I said with a smile, “The only wisdom I have is talk to me. If there is something you don’t like or feel uncomfortable with, tell me about it, same applies if there is something you do like.”

“Agreed, I will do the same for you, I promise.” Abigail stretched up gave me a kiss. 

For a while we indulged in a session of kisses and hugs, If we had been teenagers it would be known as making out. But it was Abigail who upped the stakes by slipping her hand into my swear shirt and having rest of bare stomach. There is a whole world of difference between the restful rubbing with a barrier between you and the touch of skin. Abigails hands were not the soft ones of city girls. She had the arms of a girl who carries about stock at her parents shop and training she has done to handle a sword with the calluses on her hands to prove it. 

Our make out continued and I found my hands find bare flesh on Abigail’s back as her sweat shirt rose up. I placed my hand on her back and getting no rejection to my action began my own exploration of her skin. We continued but when Abigails fingers brushed the bottom of my breasts I had to say something.

“Are you ok with this?” I asked.

Abigail grinned at me. “We haven’t done anything I don’t like yet!”

“Well, as a woman of the world here, there is something I should say, making out of the couch looks great in movies and books but in my experience, it leads to stiff necks and banged shins. There is a comfortable bed next door.”

Abigails eyes lit up, as she jumped up and then held our hand to pull me up off the couch. 

“Maybe I should have a safe word.” I said jokingly as she dragged me in to the bedroom.

“Amethyst!” was her only word before her lips clamped onto mine and we tumbled into bed.

====

‘This is the day I strangle that cockerel and have roast chicken for dinner.’ I said to myself, 6 am in the morning. Light peeked though blinds and I could see that the night of rain had become a hot and humid day. I looked across saw my now girlfriend sleeping on her side with only one leg in the blanket. I stared for a moment enjoying the sight of her creamy white skin, pink nipples and patch of purple hair at the top of her legs that had entranced me so much last night.

I dragged myself away from that sight and padded into lounge kitchen area, putting on some coffee making some toast and taking a long drink from the carton of orange juice in the fridge. It was after I had checked the weather for the day I thought about something. By the door was Abigails small sword. This was better than the rusty blade I started with in my trips to the mines but did I want anyone else to go though what I did.

I headed over to one of my lockers and started digging though. It was then Abigail came into the room. She had one of my blankets over shoulders but nothing else.

“Morning beautiful!” I said standing up and walking over to her. We pulled each other into a hug. Damn we fitted together well.

“Morning” came a tired voice. We kissed then she asked “What yah doing.”

“Finding you something to make your next trip down the mines a bit safer.” Picked up the items I had found. “Templars blade, it's a bit longer that your small sword but no heavier, some dark boots I found that will better than leather ones and a glow ring so you don’t have lug torches around.” 

Abigail looked a bit stunned at me. “Your giving me this.” She asked.

“I have it sitting around and I want to keep my girlfriend safe.”

“But,”

“But nothing.” Picked up the small bag with ring in it and took her left hand.

“I have found, “ Slipping the ring on to the first finger. “That glow ring is best on your off-hand, so that you can toggle the ring on and off with your thumb and still keep your sword in the right position.”

Abigail grinned at me.

“Ok I am not going to ague, pass me those boots though they look great, they would go fantastically with black dress that Emily made for me.”

A ping of the toaster behind me distracted me. So I turned to get breakfast done, when I turned around Abigail was behind me wearing boots, ring and holding the sword and the blanket over her shoulders as she saw me looking she stuck a pose.

“I am Zorroia the masked avenger. tremble in fear evil doers.”

The accent was so bad, we both had to laugh until we cried.

====

The rest of the morning was more sensible but no less fun. We got dressed and I took Abigail for tour around the farm while I completed my morning duties. Chickens were fed, Burt the roster looked down from his perch high in the rafters in the coop with a smug look on his face, escaping his delicious fate for one more day. Checked the goats and cows and harvested the latest crop from the coffee plants in the green house and bagged up the coffee that had been roasting over the past couple of days.

“Damn this is a lot of coffee.” Abigail commented.

I looked up from my journal, were I kept my orders.

“Its Friday, delivery day. 24 bags for your dad, 8 for Gus, 4 for Harvey. 1 each for Jodi, Pat, Robin, Rasmodius, Leah, Marnie and Clint. What ever is left over pack up and post to the Sunshine Coffee Company in Zuzu city.”

“Busy day. Is this what you do every Friday.” 

“At the moment. That why Friday nights have become important when I pop into the saloon, to see you and the others and fail to beat Sebastian at pool.” 

Abigail came closer to me and then held my hand.

“Can we keep us, a secret for a bit.”

I smiled “Of course. But it won’t last for long in this town, the only thing that moves faster that gossip is light and its not by much”

“I know but I just want to enjoy this for a bit, with out everyone sticking their noses in.”

“Ok done, But if the weather is good, will meet me at Rasmodius’s tower at 3 on Sunday for a picnic.”

Abigail pulled me into a hug. “Of course!” and then cheeky added “Any chance of blackberry cobbler”

“I will see what I can do”. I then kissed her.

===

Wizards POV.

Arrh she is here. The adept. Now I might have an answer to my question.

“Good afternoon Rasmodius, fresh coffee for you.”

“Thank you Beryan. Your money is on the table over there.”

“Many thanks.”

“I saw you brought young Abigail to your farm last night.” I saw her eyes turn suspicious, she glances towards my crystal ball. This one is not foolish.

“What of it?”

“I wonder if you can answer me a question, does Abigail have a blueish birthmark on her lower back just above her left buttock?”

The flush on her face tell mes all I need to know. I gesture as she speaks.

“What, are peeping you old…”

I dislike charm magic, but in this case necessary. I wanted to erase the memory of a conversation just after it took place. This for me was easy, but then to implant a suggestion as well, now this takes a true master.

“Forget this conversation happened.” I commanded.

“Yes master” came her flat voice back.

“If Abigail starts showing any extraordinary abilities bring her to me.”

“Yes master. “

I snapped my fingers Beryan staggered for a moment.

“Your money is on the table over there.”

“Oh yes, sorry, feel a bit strange.”

“My apologies I am working on something new in my caldron, perhaps it's little too potent.”

“Wooh, I hope no one has to drink it.”

“No, it's for back pain you rub it in.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed wizards did that sort of thing.”

I shrugged my shoulders, “Its a good way to earn a little money to buy the little luxury’s in life, like coffee.”

She smiled at me. “Works for me, see you next week.”

I sat down and had one of her cups of coffee. Though I hate to admit it that taxed me more than it should. The adepts connection to forest magic and the Junimos is growing stronger instead of weakening and she carries a fairy magic in her bloodline which combines with her strong will to make things more difficult. But I have the confirmation I need now.

A daughter would make a worthy apprentice.


End file.
